Power Corruption
by Noivavea Nox
Summary: Agent May was a normal S.H.I.E.L.D agent, specialising in technology advancements. Imagine everyone's shock, mainly hers and Thor's, when she is able to lift his hammer. And even gain some lightning power of her own?
1. This is unreal,

**Power Corruption**

Agent May was a normal S.H.I.E.L.D agent, specialising in technology advancements. Imagine everyone's shock, mainly hers and Thor's, when she is able to lift his hammer. And even gain some lightning power of her own?

**Chapter One: "This is unreal," **

"Agent May, Director Fury would like to see you in the control room," a unfamiliar voice said over my intercom system. I sighed as I turned from my private laptop and moved to the main desk in my office where my computer, files, a stack of paperwork and phone sat.

I clicked a button on the phone and replied, "Okay. I am heading there now." I stood from my chair and shut the lid of my laptop. I quickly dusted down my blue jumpsuit –that similar to Agent Romanoff aka Black Widow – and headed out of my office whilst placing my earpiece in for communication.

The corridors I walked and skipped around were so familiar to me that I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking as my mind focused on why Fury would want to see me. '_Probably messed up on something, so he wants to scream at me.' _I briskly walked into the control room, expecting to see Fury standing by the main round table that had the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia printed on it. I paused for a moment when I spotted a group of people all sitting around the table with Fury standing to the side.

"Sir, you wished to see me," I spoke as I quickly glanced over the group and recognised them as the people who made up the famous 'Avengers.' –minus a Thor who was back in his homeland. It did make me more curious as to why he wanted to speak to me.

"Ah, Agent May," Fury focused on me and I could feel the eyes of everyone sitting around the table on me as he continued to speak. "I believe you have read the brief on the latest attack and movement by Dr Doom."

"Briefly," I stated, remembering that I had read something about Dr Doom's latest attack from a file on my messy desk, though not really concerned by it as I continued work on my latest project of creating holographic screens –similar to what Iron Man uses- which can be placed in front of the face for effective battle use and on arm missile systems. My work was that just behind Tony Stark's, but I wasn't aiming on recreating his work, but to use to S.H.I.E.L.D standard systems. Oh, I loved my job.

"I want you and Mr. Stark to work together on reverse engineering his new robotic systems and discovering its primary weakness," Fury explained.

"No means of disrespect," I turned to look at Stark as he started to speak. "But I can easily do this by myself with Jarvis's help." I sighed and mentally rolled my eyes, knowing that there was another reason Fury would want me to work with Stark.

"Yes, but she is also to keep you in check." I kept my best straight face as I hear Steve Rogers try to hold back a laugh. "Agent May, you will be working in Lab 008."

"Of course, Sir." I saluted and turned back to Stark who sat closest to me on the table. "Come on Stark, we have work to do." I walked out of the room and smiled as I saw Stark swagger walk behind me.

"So do you have a first name or is it Agent as well?" He asked as we turned a corner in the hallways.

"I don't know how knowing my first name is of any concern to you," I replied, turning another corner as my mind mapped out the way to the Lab. "If you want to dig up information on me I am pretty sure that you can find it anyway with your infamous hacking skills."

"Oh, seems like you know a bit about me," he replied. I turned my head to see him smiling behind me. I didn't bother to go into detail of how I was one of the lucky ones to read the files on all of the Avengers, despite working in technology advancements and having no link to them. We finally reached the Lab and I pulled my glove off to give my finger print to allow us in. "Hm, I prefer you will long hair." I stopped and turned to him as we entered the Lab to see that he had his phone out and was on my S.H.I.E.L.D fact file to show my picture that I had taken when I first join about five years ago.

"Well it is easier to fight with shorter hair," I commented comparing myself now to the five year old image. I did use to have long brown hair, but cut it just below my shoulders after I had finished my training and kept it like that. My hair was also a blonde colour from where I dyed it for an undercover mission that I went on a couple of weeks ago –but the brown was starting to show through. Though working in technology advancements I was still required to go on missions now and then –like a majority of Agents.

"Shame. You're 26 years old, 5 foot 8-"

"Are you really going to go through my entire profile?"I questioned and I turned on the main computer in the room and requested that Agents bring the Dr Doom robotic systems to the Lab.

"Erm, studied Future Developments and Programming in Technological Networks and Engineering. Fancy." I rolled my eyes as he finally, and thankfully, put his phone away.

-x-x-x-x-

A couple of hours later, we had the robotic systems given to us and Stark had started to work. He introduced me to his system, Jarvis, which I was impressed with, and started the process. I sat back as he worked, seeing no need to help without getting in the way. So I sat there with my laptop and continued working on the designs for my new projects.

"Stark, May," Fury's voice boomed across the Lab and stopped my furious typing.

"Yes Sir?" I replied, clicking on my earpiece to connect with the intercom systems.

"Suit up. Doom's at it again at his castle and I want you to head over to help," he explained. This I frowned at.

"You want me to go?" I questioned, slightly unsure with how _I _was able to help the Avengers.

"Yes. Whilst they are fighting him off I want you to get as much information about these new systems for future reference," he explained. I nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see me- though I was sure he had cameras set up everywhere- and closed my laptop down to see Stark already heading out of the room to grab his suit.

I ran to my office, grabbed my two handgun and placed them in their holsters – one on my waist and one on my leg. I also grabbed my favourite weapon (which I was most trained with) my retractable sword that I also attached to my hip. I grabbed my glasses which were a prototype of the hologram system I was talking about earlier and a small backpack which contained my field laptop for if hacking into systems were needed.

"This should be fun," I muttered to myself as I ran out of my office and towards the hanger to meet the others. When I got there I saw Stark – suited up, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and a wary looking Dr. Banner.

"Evelyn, nice to see that you are joining us," Barton spoke as I walked towards them to see that he was decked out in his custom outfit and bow and arrows. I didn't react to the use of my first name.

"Nice to be working with you again, _Hawkeye,_" I worked with him when I had to do some hacking into Oscorp's systems a couple of years ago. We were on common grounds, but I always laughed at the fact that he had a codename and he always retorted with the fact that I was jealous.

"I'll start the jet up. Rogers should be here soon," Romanoff explained as she walked up the slope of the jet to the front.

"So-" Stark started, trying to break the tension.

-x-x-x-x-

Getting to Doom's castle was easy, and it was explained to me that Banner was there for backup. The fight had started and I stood back for a while, placing my glasses on to record everything. I took down one of the smaller robots –though smaller meant even taller than me- and hacked into its systems to see if I could copy the systems.

"Thor!" I heard someone scream. I looked up from my laptop to the battle ground to see a tall blonde haired man standing there. From pictures I had seen, and obviously the name that was just called out, I was certain that it was definitely Thor, which shocked me since I didn't even pay attention to how on earth he got there.

I looked down at my laptop again to see that all the information had been transferred and I was done. I packed it up again and threw it on my back. I decided that I could at least help the others by attacking the smaller robots, which I seemed capable of. I grabbed my sword and joined the others.

"Did you get your information?" Romanoff asked as I joined her as she tried shooting some robots down.

"Yeah. Don't know what Fury wants with it though." I swiped the legs of a robot for it to fall and me slice off the head – cutting off a few important wires. I had a sharp sound from behind me and saw a hammer heading towards me. I darted as it flew at me and landed behind me. I dropped my sword in shock and stumbled back when a much larger robot seemed to lock onto me.

I don't know why I did it. I don't know how I did it. But I didn't think properly as I suddenly grabbed the hammer next to me and easily threw it at the robot, hitting its face, and knocking it to the ground.

Everything seemed to stop when I realised what I just did. My widen eyes darted around to see people staring at me in shock, including Thor. I was...confused.

Cause one thing I remember from Thor's profile was that no one, no one, could pick up that hammer of his. SO HOW THE HELL DID I?

"This is unreal,"


	2. I am dreaming,

**Thank you for all of your favorites and alerts. It really persuaded me to write more as soon as possible. Sorry the first chapter was slightly boring: here we get to see some more…interesting stuff. ;) AND THEN SOME ACTION SOON! **

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two: **"**I am dreaming," **

"So, tell me again. What the hell happened?" Fury's voice raged as he scanned over everyone – minus me – sitting at the round table.

"Well she just picked Thor's hammer up and threw it," Rogers, aka Captain America, explained.

"No being beknownst to myself can hold Mjölnir, bar from the AllFather," Thor briefly explained allowing Fury to be known reason behind why everyone seemed shocked at the revelation.

"And then she just passed out?" Fury questioned. "And you believe it to be out of shock?"

"Well after she threw the hammer she seemed shocked and confused and even more so when the hammer returned and she caught it. It was then she freaked, dropped the hammer and fainted," Stark recalled.

Before any more questions could be asked I came through the door – very disgruntled and annoyed after waking up in the infirmary and everyone refusing to let me leave when I exclaimed that there was nothing wrong with me. "Agent May, nice to see that you are awake," Fury stated as everyone turned to stare at me in unison. I felt slightly creped out for a moment and wondered if it was because I walked in wearing my training gear that I woke up in.

I ignored everyone's continuous stares as I walked up to Fury. "Sir, I would like to enquire where you placed my field laptop so I can start on the breakdown of the data." There was a pause. "I would also like to enquire why everyone is staring at me," I stated turning my head to the table.

"You do not remember?" Thor asked me. I cocked an eyebrow and then cringed at what he might have been talking about. Though with the staring I had a pretty good idea.

"Oh damn. That actually happened and wasn't a dream?" I muttered as I thought back to the event of me lifting and even throwing Thor's hammer. "Can we pretend that it just didn't happen?"

"With Thor's permission I would like to run a quick test," Fury explained, his eyes sharp on me.

"You have my permission. I too am curious," Thor exclaimed, whilst I was hoping he would refuse. I gulped as I looked at the hammer that Thor had placed on the table. It was scary to know that I was one of the only people who could pick it up and that something might be wrong with me. I did kinda hope it was a dream so I could easily go back and test out all of the knowledge that I gained from Dr Doom's robot and continue with my own projects.

"Agent May, try and pick it up again." Fury commanded. I stared back at the hammer sitting on the table again and gulped. I took a step forward and looked to Thor for permission, despite just hearing that he agreed. It felt weird as it was his weapon.

"Do I-"

"Now." Fury cut me off. Everyone else seemed to hold their breath as I grabbed the hilt of the hammer. With a deep breath I lifted the hammer. It was light to hold.

After a couple of seconds I did feel slightly stupid as everyone stared at me holding up a hammer. I wasn't quite sure what to do. "It is stated that only those of sound moral character and integrity maybe able to lift Mjölnir," Thor explained.

I almost laughed. "That isn't me. I am not of sound moral character." I was speaking the truth. I told lies, like everyone did and sometimes I wondered where I had a normal state of mind with the lack of sleep and crazy ideas that swarmed around my mind.

"Are we waiting for fireworks?" Stark asked, sounding bored as the silence crept back up. Like I said before, I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. I turned to Thor and held the hammer, Mjölnir, over to him.

I was about to sigh in relief that it seemed being able to hold a hammer wasn't going to be the end of my sort-of-normal life. But that would have been ironic as when Thor went to grab his hammer from me, sparks of lightning started to fly around. "Huh?" I questioned before Thor recoiled slightly and I felt a large bolt of lightning run through me.

-x-x-x-x-

"I remember screaming, shock and pain, and then nothing. That is all I remember," I explained to Agent Hill who sat at the end of my hospital bed with a holopad.

"Thank you Evelyn. I believe you are required to stay here another day and then I believe Fury would like to speak with you again," Hill explained, patting my knee and then walking away out of the door. I sighed and rested against the bed in the empty room. They told me it had been two days since being electro-shocked by Thor's hammer and all I could think about was how I still hadn't got to my field data yet.

This is how my mind was set –work first. I think it was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent thing. Though even when I was younger I loved to play around with adapting technology and creating small little toys and such. Almost sad to think that it become my career.

And with that thought I knew that I couldn't stay in bed for a day, that my body would become restless if I didn't have my laptop as least. I smirked slightly as I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I spotted my usual S.H.I.E.L.D outfit which I had heard Stark label a 'Catsuit', and grabbed it as I entered the small bathroom attached to the room.

When I looked into the mirror I grimaced. I had a Lichtenberg figure (.org/wiki/Lichtenberg_figure) across the left side of my chest, neck and even my face. It was pretty obvious and not easy to hide. I just had to hope that it faded soon. I ignored it for now, brushed my hair now into its normal side parting and changed my clothes.

I calmly walked out of the temporary hospital room they placed me in and worked out which part of the helicarrier I was in. After quickly realizing that I was in the east corner I quickly marched down some hallways, took some elevators –without bumping into someone who would have noticed me and forced me back to that boring little room – and finally reached my office.

"I know that it hasn't been long, but I have missed you," I muttered as I hugged my laptop that had found its way back to my office from the Lab that I was working with Stark in. I also spotted that my field laptop was placed on my desk. Well, ontop of a stack of papers that I still needed to work through. Who actually did paper work anymore?

"Time to get to work," I smiled as I opened up my laptop and turned on my computer.

-x-x-x-x-

"Jeez, you know Fury was about to send out a search for you," Barton said as he entered my office. I didn't look away from my laptop as I continued to type.

"I'm touched that he is worried," I said almost monotonous, but couldn't refuse the smile in my voice. "And touched that you came out of your nest to look for me."

"Well seeing as you are up and well, and would probably put up a fight to be forced back to bed, I think Fury would want to speak to you," Barton explained.

"Sorry I am working," I bluntly replied, looking away from my screen for a moment to see Barton hovering around my office, eyeing every corner of it – like he was trained to do.

"Evelyn. I don't think it is a good idea to annoy the boss more than he already is." With the strength of his words I stopped typing. It was true. It is the man who could fire me, and when I mean that I mean out of a canon. And probably from the helicarrier.

"Fine. You win," I muttered as I stood from my chair. I slowly walked out of my office with Barton waiting outside to lead me. I turned back to the close door and placed my gloveless finger on a pad to lock it, so no one else could get in and steal or ruin, all of my work. "Ow," I pulled my finger back when I retrieved a electric shock. I shrugged it off as nothing and followed Barton.

He kept looking back at me, probably to check that I wasn't going to run away, grab my laptop and elope, which is something he actually thought I would do. We reached the main control room and he walked in first. I walked in behind and sighed at the sight. "One day I am going to walk in here without everyone starring at me."

"Oh, the walking lightning flower," Stark joked against the Lichtenberg figure I had –Lightning flower being a more common name for it.

"Stick it Tin Man." I retorted back, a wave of tiredness washing over me and not being bothered to deal with Stark's petty comments.

"Agent May." Fury's voice called me back to stand up straight and show my sign of respect. "Good to see you have healed fast. One more test." I nodded, moe unwillingly, as I waited for an explanation. "I want you to get angry."

Get angry? Being able to pick up Thor's hammer do they think I am going to turn into the Hulk? "Erm, how?"

"You have horrid hair, as well as skin. Failed IQ. Horrid dress taste," Stark started to call out. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled at his failed attempts to get me angry. "Wow, you trained this one good."

I looked around at everyone else to see if they were going to try the same tactics as Stark. Rogers seemed…jaw hung at Stark for what he just said. Barton and Romanoff watched the scene sharply. Thor looked impassive, though a smile printed on his face. Banner, well I didn't know where he was.

"Ow!" I screamed and twitched forward as I felt something pointy hit my back. I turned on edge to see Banner standing there with a pole and a taser end.

"Sorry. Just an idea," he said as he moved over to the table. I was really confused as to what was going on.

"Actually…" Stark then grabbed the little pole and started to poke me with it eve more. I kept twitching and trying to stop him. After a few minutes I was blindsided that Fury got his result by angry of Stark JAMMING A ELECTRIC DEVICE INTO ME!

"STOP poking me for a sec. What are you expecting me to do? Randomly combust into fire or something?" I shouted, my arms open wide. I felt a weird sensation and looked down at my hands. In them where little spark of blue lightning jumping around.

"I am dreaming,"

-x-x-x-x-

**I have no idea where I am going with this. **


	3. Wait! What?

**Lady-von-Strife: Thank you, and for the review. :)  
Sorry this chapter is going be a bit short, I explain why at the bottom. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Three: "Wait! What?" **

So, I didn't faint again: which is very surprising considering that this was more shocking than being able to pick up that hammer –which I wasn't very happy about. I blamed everything that was happening on that hammer. I think I would have been happier if I had never gone near it.

I clenched my hands to stop the lightning. "Well, I am going to go and crawl in a hole," I muttered wanting to run away from the room full of "gifted" people and go think to myself for a while.

"Mjölnir seems to have gifted these powers to you, though I am unsure why." Thor spoke up. "This has never happened before."

"So. I can manipulate lightning?" I asked, trying to get my head around this.

"That seems to be the extent so far, though you may have also gained some other powers," Fury explains. I turned to him and he gave me a sharp look. "We have to run some more tests."

"No. That is okay," I said, slowly walking backwards – towards the door. "I'll rather not become a guinea pig."

"Agent May, it was an order. Not a request," Fury spoke sharply. I stopped walking towards the door and held my ground. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I agreed to be a technology analyst. I didn't agree to be experimented on," I argued back, hoping that someone else would be on my side.

"She has got a point. She has just discovered this out so you shouldn't push her into anything." Thank god for spandex wearing patriotic war-world heroes like Captain America who spoke up for me. "It's her decision." I sent him a smile to show my thanks to him, which he greatly returned. Fury looked at Rogers, then back at me as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Fine, but I want reports on any progress and development. We need to make sure that you stay an ally rather than a threat."

"Well with this treatment you're not really persuading me to stay. Annoyingly I did throw away my life for S.H.I.E.L.D and I am not going to just let that drop due to this development," I stated, knowing that being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't something you could just drop. It was a life choice that you carried through until death. A choice I sometimes regret. I mean, I love what I do within S.H.I.E.L.D and all of my work – knowing that it was going to help the greater good. But I did miss the family I had. The family that I had to fake my death to so I could cut all ties off from them. It was a hard choice, but a choice I stuck by. I also had to leave some great friends. One thing I learnt about this job also: you didn't really have time to make friends. "Just know, that if you come towards me with a needle, I will throw whoever out of a window." And with that half-lame attempt at a threat, I walked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on. You must be slightly curious as to what you can do," Stark poked me again to gain my attention as I continued to type away whilst we sat in the office with Dr Doom's work in front of us again.

"Not curious. More I-don't-want-to-accidently-blow-my-head-off," I replied, trying to get off the topic. I was curious. I couldn't help it! Wouldn't you be if lightning sprung out of your hand? But I didn't want things to change.

Hell to that. Everything changed the moment I touched that hammer. "Okay! Fine!" I screamed, springing from my chair and scarring Stark as I saw him recoil. "Why not?" He then grinned and told me to meet him in the training room that was set up for the Avengers whenever they were on the Helicarrier.

When I got there I saw Stark, Rogers and Barton chatting, though that stopped when they spotted me. "Right, try and create lightning again," Stark instructed me as I asked what I was suppose to do. I took some steps back from them and held my hands up, imagining power forming in them.

Nothing happened.

I tried thinking about lightning in my mind.

Nothing happened.

I wasn't even sure how it worked. I started forming my hands into all different positions (probably looking like a weirdo) in hopes of somehow forming lightning.

I sighed and clicked my fingers. I almost facepalmed when small strands of lightning danced around my fingertips, growing and creating bolts zapping all over my hands. I stared at my hands with a mixed expression of shock, joy, confusion and glee. It felt…almost good having power. But that was a thought I kept to myself, as I didn't want to seem like I was going to go all evil and super villain on them.

"Well done Sparky," Stark clapped, almost sarcastically. I frowned at the new nickname.

"It's pretty impressive," Rogers spoke up. I looked to see him staring at my hands in fascination. Barton just smirked, though I was surprised that he hadn't run away to his little nest yet.

"Thanks Rogers," I smiled, returning his good nature. Stark didn't deserve it due to the sarcasm.

"Steve," he bluntly replied. I nodded in recognition, having to remember to call him Steve from now on. It was like a system embedded into Agents that you call everyone by their surnames. I don't know why they enforce that. Respect maybe?

"So, Sparky. Now we need to see if you can do anything else," Stark explained.

"Strength?" Barton, finally deciding to speak, suggested. I looked a little unsure, but Stark didn't when he pressed a button and A GIANT SLAB OF METAL CAME CRASHING DOWN TOWARDS ME! I quickly jumped and rolled out of the way.

"Warning next time!" I screamed as I stood back up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Element of surprise," Stark grinned at me. I cocked an eyebrow and sighed. Lucky for me, before they continue to try and kill me by different means, Fury's voice came over the intercom.

"There is trouble in downtown New York City. Agent May, I want you to go with them."

"Wait! What?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I really need ideas. Where do you want me to go with this, cause I know it is pretty slow at the moment. **

**-Do you want her to be good and kick some ass?**

**-Or turn against the Avengers, getting pissed off at them? **

**-Bring in a different villain? Even bring back Loki? **

**-Start a love interest? **

**Just PLEASE help give me some simple ideas so I have a slight idea at what I should write for this. :D **


End file.
